


Secret Admirer

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [23]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Gia still knows how to reel them in.





	Secret Admirer

When he had seen her casually sipping coffee at the café, he almost lost all nerve to talk to her. Too much history, too many unresolved issues to think they could have a friendly conversation.  
  
Her full lips had formed a smile upon spotting him, her fingertips brushing the thickness of her dark hair behind her ear. Before he could reason his way out of approach, he was seated at her table with an awkward hello.  
  
Ebony eyes sealed his fate.   
  
Lucky ignored Gia in the past for a multitude of reasons; now he had no strength to turn away.


End file.
